Conventional clothes washers include a washer unit and a dryer unit which are physically separate from each other. Soiled clothing is initially washed in the washer unit, then manually transferred to the dryer unit and dried. However, much time and effort may be expended in transferring wet clothes from the washer unit to the dryer unit. Therefore, an automatic drop washer/dryer is needed which is capable of washing clothes and then dropping the clothes into the dryer for drying of the clothes.